


Melting ice

by Armin_Phantomhive



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Poly, Slight Smut, Smut, Yaoi, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armin_Phantomhive/pseuds/Armin_Phantomhive
Summary: Yuuri is kinda a bitchStarted as a cute Au about Yuuri being petty and kind of escalated





	

When Yuri was mad he threw things, he screamed, he grabbed at you, and he threatened. Even with how crazy and extreme the behavior was he was at least still verbal and everyone one knew what was going on. When Victor was mad he got quiet, real quite and he'd wait til he was alone with whomever he was upset with before explaining his feelings and why he felt the way he did. Yuuri, he was a mystery. Being in any relationship is hard, but being in a poly one with three people meant fighting was more common, obviously more people to piss off. Yuuri never seemed to be the cause of the distress though, he never picked fights, he never fueled them on and was always their to try and defuse the arguments the others had. Amazingly doing it all without picking sides. The prospect of what Yuuri would be like anger intrigued both the Russians and they decided to find out. They asked his parents and sister if there was a simple way to make him angry and got the same answer from everyone.  
Make him jealous 

Both were surprised. I mean Yuuri had never shown signs of jealousy before.  
"That doesn't really make sense, I mean just me and yurio cuddle all the time and he doesn't seem to mind." Victor chimed and Yuri growled at the nickname but let it pass for now so he could hear what Yuuri's relatives had to say.  
"That's because he loves and trust both of you! He doesn't care if you kiss on your own it's not considered cheating. You have to go after someone outside of your relationship to get him rilled up." His mom said and the others nodded in agreement. Wow his family totally just sold out his weaknesses thought Yuri.  
"Seems simple enough" Victor said clapping his hands and smiling. 

The next day they were all in the living room of their home cuddling with animals hoarders on.  
"Hoarders buried alive is good and all but this. This is quality right here."  
Victor chuckled at Yuuri. That was one weird quark about Yuuri, he loved awful reality shows. Wife swap, Cake boss, say yes to the dress, my strange addiction, you name he loves it.  
"I don't like it. All those poor cats." Yuri said burying his face in Yuuri's chest when the camera showed a particularly ill kitten.  
Yuuri make eye contact with Victor as they both attempted not to aw out loud about hot cute their boyfriend was despite his big mouth. Yuuri wrapped his arms around the the kitten in his chest and kissed him on top of the head.  
"We can change the channel don't worry."  
Victor quickly switched the channel and Yuri pulled his face out, rubbing the back of his neck with a slight tint on his cheeks from embarrassment.  
" Don't worry, we'll always take care of our kitten." Victor said petting his head  
"I'm not a kitten! I'm a tiger and I'll tear you both to threads!" Despite his outburst he didn't push away the hand that threaded into his locks.  
Yuri was getting kinda bored and decided to start enacting his and Victors plan. He pulled out his phone and started scrolling through Instagram waiting for someone attractive enough so it didn't seem impossible for them to be entranced by them. He stopped on a picture of a red headed muscular man without a shirt and decided he would do.  
"Damn.." he whispers breathing out, he made sure it was loud enough to catch the others attention though. It defiantly was, they both lent in to see what he was looking at. Yuuri's face flashed with something which only encouraged them.  
"Wow.. he's really something. What's his username, I'm going to follow him." Victor said pulling out his phone out to type in Sharkboy123  
"Wh- um why do you want to follow him?" Yuuri chimed in pushing up his glasses and fidgeting slightly. You could tell his heart was racing, he was obviously getting uncomfortable and they had him right where they wanted him.  
"I'm going to message him." Victor said not looking up from his phone. Yuri piped a quick 'oh me too' and proceeded to scroll a crossed the mans account, liking shirtless pictures here and there. Inwardly he wasn't very impressed, sure the man was handsome and had impressive muscles, but he wasn't anything compared to the two people he had now. He thought at least.  
"WHY" Yuri practically yelled a shadow casting over his face before he tried yet again to compose himself.  
Victor only chuckled as if the the answer was obvious. Yuri took it upon himself to answer  
"He's hot." He said bluntly before looking down at his phone and commenting heart eye emojis on a picture.  
"SO YOUR JUST GONNA GO AFTER ANY RANDOM WHOR-" Yuuri started but cut himself off, took a deep breath and got up.  
"I'm going for a run." He mumbled grabbing his jacket and leaving.  
Viktor and Yuri shared a moment of silents before bursting into laughter.  
"OH MY GOD!" Victor cried holding his stomach form how much the laughing hurt.  
"He called the poor bastard a whore!" Yuri added as tears spilled. They eventually regained their composer and went back to watching tv, undoing all their likes and comments before they were really seen and damage was done. They were content knowing now that Yuuri was the kind to just yell and take some alone time and forget about things. But they were wrong, forget and forgive was the last thing Yuuri ever did once mad.  
He returned home and walked past his lovers not saying a word to either of them before heading to the kitchen. Worry settled on them both that they might have taken their fun a little to far and Victor spoke up.  
"Yuuri, are you okay?!" He shouted into the kitchen. Their was a long sigh that could be hear before Yuuri appeared into the living room with a smile on his face.  
"Yes, of course! I'm sorry about shouting earlier, I was a little crazy." He laughed at the end of his sentence, Victor took his word and looked back at the tv. Yuri could see that something about the smile seemed off and pried a little more.  
"Oi, you sure your okay?" Yuuri breathed out his nose sharply but his smile stayed the same.  
"Yup. Yup. Fine. I'm going to make both you dinner so just sit down and relax." Yuri wasn't content but also didn't really have enough energy so just decided to believe what he said for now.  
"Your so good to us piggy." Victor said after the announcement about the food. Usually Yuuri would scold him for calling him that or blush and stutter at the praise, but he said nothing just leaving the room without responding. Victor just brushed it off.

A little bit later Yuuri came back out with 3 bowls of alphabet soup and 3 drinks. He handed them out and sat between his lovers to drink in their grossed out looks.  
"Umm Yuuri you know Yurio and I-"  
"WE LOVE THIS FOOD THANK YOU!" Yuri chimed in cutting Victor off. Both of them hated it. Yuuri knew it. He thought it was a weird thing to hate, but pushed it aside seeing it was something both the boys bonded about.  
Yuri caught on about the fact that Yuuri was defiantly not over being mad, Victor not so much. He didn't think Yuuri would do something as petty and small as this though. It kind of irritated him.  
What came next was an ever bigger surprise. The boys looked down in their bowls and sure enough the soup spelt something.  
Victor awed a little at first thinking about Yuuri living them cute little message, that was til he read it.  
Victors spelt out "cheater" and Yuri's said "Fuck you"  
Real classy he though before destroying the message with his spoon. Yuri shot warnings glances to Victor telling him to eat or they'd be in bigger trouble. They all ate in heavy silents, the Russians cringing with every spoonful. Yuuri with a small wicked smile on his face. He grabbed the remote and quickly switched the channel back to houses filled to the brim with stressed out and unkept cats.  
Yuri shifted uncomfortably and looked the other way. Victor was going to interject, that's just down right mean he thought. Then again what they did wasn't kind either, who knows what happened in Yuuri's past to make him a jealous person. Eventually the bowls were empty, except Yuri's who was only half eaten. He wasn't able to eat and listen to the sad meows at the same time.  
Yuuri felt a pang of guilt as he cleaned up the bowls and brought them to the kitchen. He returned and changed the channel deciding he has done enough to get revenge. He honestly didn't like being mad at his boyfriends, he loved them more than anything, but he didn't want them to think they could walk all over him and replace him whenever they felt. 

When he returned Victor was leaning on the arm of the couch and so yuuri lied against his chest, he then pulled Yuri to sit in his lap and Yuri reluctantly hug his arms over the others shoulders and hugged him. He felt the air clear and tension leave so he snuggled in farther.  
They all stayed their content and happy. That was til Yuuri noticed Victors phone light up. It wasn't like he was trying to snoop but it drew his attention and he felt his body overtake with dread as he read the screen. It was a message from Sharkboy123.  
"What's up baby"  
Yuuri decided that now was not a good time to freak out, that he just needed to contain myself, be salty for a while instead of exploding now. He took deep breaths to calm myself down as thoughts swarmed his brian  
He's cheating on you yuuri. Yuri probably is too. Both of them sick of you and your traits like overbearing, needy, passive, ugly, fat, rude, untalented, stupid, whiney, and it just went on and on and he felt sadness for a long time but quickly cover it with anger.  
So what If he was all those things, they still didn't have the right to just go and look for someone else.  
Yuuri relax he told himself, there is no guarantee they are actually cheating. It could have been just a friendly message messing around. His sensible side calmed him down some but he still felt like he needed to teach them a lesson about bluntly flirting with other men.

Yuuri bent his head forward some breathing hotly on Yuri's ear after pulling his hair out of the way. Yuri sucked in a breath and yuuri began to softly kiss the boys neck everywhere before coming back up to his ear and licking behind it, he knew it got him ever time. He was right and Yuri let out a moan which caught Victor attention and he looked over to his boyfriends to see Yuuri sucking on the blondes neck.  
"I love when you moan like that, it's so hot." Yuuri whispers, slightly blushing.  
He wasn't use to taking the lead but he knew the steamy words would get both his boys worked up. Once again he was wright as he felt Victors hardness poking at his ass. So he rolled his hips back and was rewarded with a gasp. Yuuri smirked to himself slightly, he continued to do this and while palming at Yuri's erection through his sweatpants. Victor put his hands on his lovers waist rubbing into the heat with half lidded eyes and breath coming out in pants. Yuri in a similar state. Victor moved his hands to yuris back and started to pull at the waist band signaling that he wanted, no, he needed the fabric between them gone.  
"Your so good to us yuuri." The praise made Yuri's cock twitch and that was his signal to stop before he got to swept away. He pushed hard with both his ass and his hand ripping moans from both the men's throats before stopping all together and standing up.  
Cheaters.  
He thought. He had to remind himself why he was doing this so he didn't just dive back in and give up. Once again anger tickled the inside of his stomach and he smiled at both of them.  
"I'm suddenly very sleepy now."  
Both the men looked both shocked and dazed. Both of them were throbbing painfully hard and disappointed at the lack of contact. Of course they still had each other, but Yuri had a way to fix that as well.  
"Let's go to bed." He grabbed Victors wrist dragging him off to their bedroom, Victor didn't pull away to confused and weak in the knee's to protest so he lets himself be pulled off the couch and into the bed room where Yuri pushed him in the bed and then climbs in himself.  
"WHAT THE FUCK YUURI!!"  
Yuri was just gonna take the boys and sleep but anger bubbled at the fact that Yuri was yelling at him so yuuri put his fingers in his mouth and whistled, a moment later the big fluffy bun loving dog ran in and jumped on the bed snuggling between Victor and yuuri. In Yuri's spot.  
Yuri came in screaming and cussing at yuuri. He'd never been the one reciving all yuri's rage before and for a moment it scared him but that moment left quickly and fire started to burn in his stomach.  
"WHY THE ACTUAL FUCK WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH A DICK, YOU HAVE BEEN THIS WAY ALL DAY! I DIDN'T EVEN ACTUALLY MESSAGE THE GUY!"  
Liar. Yuuri thought, he saw that Victor was doing it and of course why wouldn't Yuri follow in his foot steps. He always does. They probably made plans to meet up while he was out jogging.  
"Oops, looks like the beds full I guess you'll just have to sleep on the couch." Yuuri said smiling innocently. Victor tried to get up from the bed and yuuri and automatically grabbed his forearm and yelled.  
"LAY DOWN." Victor quickly did what he was told.  
"WHATEVER FUCK YOU I DONT WANT TO BE BY ANYONE I SHOULD HAVE ACTUALLY MESSAGES HIM MAYBE HE WOULD NOT BE SUCH A SUFFOCATING ASSHOLE!!" Yuri turned around and slammed the door. Everyone laid awake that night. Yuri shook with anger and after the anger melted he was only confused. He didn't mean the words he said, that was obvious to him and Victor when they fought, but would it be to Yuuri? He shook from the cold air of the living room and turned on his side.  
"Whatever I don't care." He mumbled to himself. If he really didn't care he would have been sound asleep a long time ago.  
Victor was not cold but dying from the heat, the heavy blankets, a heavy dog, and heavy thoughts on his mind. How did Yuuri always manage to keep the peace between him and Yuri. He didn't know how to fix any of this. Yuuri was freaking out about something he didn't understand, but the kind of anger he had wouldn't allow his walls down for them to explain. He felt sick thinking about his kitten out on the couch, at one point Yuuri brought him pillows and a blanket, it ended up leading to more screaming, but yuuri just ignored it and went back to bed. Victor hates this and didn't know how to fix it.  
Yuuri was awake. His cheeks were wet and his hands clenched tightly over his mouth to muffle any noise that tried to escape he did this knowing that Victor was awake on the other side of him staring at the wall. He didn't really deserve to be the one crying, he was warm in his bed, he had a nice meal, he watched his show, and he never got left hanging. Yet tears still poured out his eyes. He knew his motive for his actions but at the same time he didn't. He knew that he did it cause his boyfriends were gushing over a handsome stranger and then even flirting with him over message, but he didn't see how his actions could have made the situation better for any of them. If they really wanted someone else this was only pushing them ever farther away. Yuri said it myself, maybe that guy or someone else wouldn't be such a dick to them. He doesn't deserve them. He let a little croak out and instantly Victor was there. He shoved the bundle of fur on the floor and he walked off to do whatever.  
"Yuuri..." Victor grabbed his arm and forced him to move so they were face to face.  
"Yuuri, come on baby, you have to talk to me." Yuuri moved his hands to wipe away his tears.  
"I-I'm okay." Victor grabbed his wrist and pulled of his hands out of his face so he could look him in the eyes.  
"You have to stop lying, your not okay." Yuuri was surprised but yet still continued  
"N-no, I'm o-okay if you g-guys want to g-go. I-If y-y-you want s-someone else." hiccups repeatedly interrupted his words.  
Victor sat there in shock for a moment. Just what is going on in that little head of his.  
"Well I'm not. So you aren't going anywhere. Got that?" Yuuri dove into him for a hug and hugged him tight.  
"I'm not okay without you." Victor whispered threading his fingers into Yuuri's hair and screwing his eyes such. He hugged the boy as If he would disappear completely if he allowed any space between them.  
They both managed to calm down. Yuuri told him how he saw the message on his phone and Victor checked to see and yup sure enough the redhead had DM'd him. Victor showed yuuri how their was no messages between the two and he promptly blocked the man. Yuuri explained how he had only dates two people before them in high school and how they both ended up either cheating on him or leaving him for someone they deemed better. Victor understood and promised that it was all a joke and that they didn't mean anything.  
"You and Yuri are the only people I ever see. My eyes are only you guys. I swear." Yuuri felt so happy he could explode. Then his heart sank again.  
Yuri.  
His poor little Yuri, how will he explain what he's done without making him feel ganged up on with Victor and him together and him standing alone.  
That moment, there was a soft knock on the door. They both looked up to find Yuri standing there blanked wrapped around him and the dog on his heals. Good boy he though.  
"Did... did you hear all that?" Yuuri asked flushing. Now what he was calmer all his words seemed very embarrassing. He nodded softly and it was silent again for a while. What would Yuri do. What was he thinking about everything. Did he hate him? Was he happy? Was he sad?  
The silences was broke with a tsk  
"You think you can get rid of us that easily?"  
A smile broke out on yuuris face and Yuri came in full force to tackle him into a hug.  
"Your a real big idiot, you know that?" Yuuri couldn't help but giggle.  
"Yea. I know."

That night they all cuddled up in their bed not cold and not hot just very very warm and content with where they were and who they were with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading!!  
> Please please comment if you liked the story and if you think that I should write more Yuri on ice.
> 
> Please feel free to comment mistakes I made so I can fix them!


End file.
